


I loved them best

by surexit



Category: Laxdæla saga, Íslendingasögur | Icelandic Sagas
Genre: Multi, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kjartan gets back from Norway, things go a little differently at the first feast in Laugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved them best

In the autumn after Kjartan had arrived back in Iceland, Ósvífr, as was his custom, invited Óláfr and his family to a feast at Laugar. Kjartan, his father, and a party of twenty other from the farm rode to attend the feast. Kjartan was wearing all of the splendid garments he had received from King Óláfr, and all of his followers wore brightly-coloured clothes.

When they arrived, Bolli greeted Kjartan with a kiss, but although Kjartan returned it onlookers said that his ill-feeling could be seen in his face. It is certain that Bolli noticed it, for his words of greeting to Kjartan were quiet and it was obvious that he was not happy.

The party from Hjarðarholt went inside the Laugar house, but Bolli lingered outside. He came in not long after, his face pale and took his seat next to Guðrún. Guðrún was not in high spirits and she and Bolli conversed quietly enough that no one knew what they were discussing. During the feast, it happened that Kjartan decided to go outside. Guðrún followed him.

Kjartan was standing near the stables, looking up at the sky. Guðrún approached him. “Your trip to Norway was very successful,” she said.

Kjartan did not turn his face to her, and said that he wished that he had not gone.

“It is no use wishing,” Guðrún said. “I wish you had not done the things I heard reports of in Norway.”

Kjartan said he could see that. Neither of them was aware that Bolli had drawn near to them. “I wish we had not gone also,” he said, and startled them both. 

Kjartan’s face changed colour, and he looked down from the sky towards Bolli. “It occurs to me now that I should have chosen my friends more wisely,” he said.

Bolli showed no sign of response on the outside, but looked towards the ground. Guðrún reached out a hand to him, but then let it fall, and looked back to Kjartan.

“You chose wisely,” she said. “Bolli is the best of men.”

The signs of fury could be observed rising in Kjartan’s face. “Must you taunt me?” he said. “It seems you have nothing but hatred for me now.”

“I heard that you wanted Hrefna Ásgeirsdóttir,” Guðrún said. “It seems you never loved me.”

Bolli raised his head. “You cannot reproach him for that,” he said. “You should neither be reproaching the other, I am the betrayer.”

Guðrún shook her head, and reminded Bolli that she had agreed to the marriage, and she could not now bring herself to regret it. Kjartan, on hearing this, began to walk away, but it seemed as though he could not leave the situation thus, because he came back to them after a few steps.

“You will have been the ruin of us,” he said to Bolli. “This can only end in death, Guðrún and I are both too proud.”

Guðrún cried out in denial, and stepped forwards abruptly, reaching up to kiss Kjartan. Bolli did nothing. 

Kjartan stumbled back after a second. His face was pale. He said nothing.

“I would never wish for your death,” Guðrún said. “Nor Bolli’s.”

“You will not mean to,” Kjartan said. His eyes were bright. “Not at first. But your hatred will grow when I marry Hrefna.” He looked towards Bolli, and asked him if he cared that his wife had kissed him, Kjartan.

Bolli smiled, and said that he and Guðrún has been discussing something. Then he also stepped forward. He did not have to reach up to kiss Kjartan.

Kjartan pulled away more slowly on this occasion. It had begun to occur to him what Bolli and Guðrún were offering.

“Don’t marry Hrefna straight away,” Bolli said. “Let us try.”

Kjartan agreed, and they all three went back inside the house in much higher spirits than they had left it. Those who saw them said that all three looked happier that night than they had ever previously looked.


End file.
